


Alex's Pet Sister

by Commando94



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Fondling, Groping, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Overweight, Racism, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando94/pseuds/Commando94
Summary: A story about Jessica, Alex's big sister, and how she becomes a pet for her little brother and five other boys. Starts off with a car ride where she gets molested by them and it spirals out of control from there. Lots of ageplay, racism, and filth. Read with caution. (Straight Shota) Big sister/little brother, interracial, m+F
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Alex's Pet Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about Jessica, Alex's big sister, and how she becomes a pet for her little brother and five other boys. Starts off with a car ride where she gets molested by them and it spirals out of control from there. Lots of ageplay, racism, and filth. Read with caution. (Straight Shota) Big sister/little brother, interracial, m+F

Jessica moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back. Her legs were shivering and her lithe eighteen year-old body was coated in a sheen of sweat. She was naked on her bed, her clothes scattered about the house, most of it in the living room. Fingers were inside her tight little teen pussy. But those weren't her fingers. The fingers belonged to a eight year-old morbidly obesse boy. How'd she get here, on her bed, surrounded by a horde of horny boys?

Well, it started with her little brother Alex. Her parents and little sister were out of town and she had to babysit him. Alex and her had a very...fluctuating...relationship. She adored and doted on him, she was very much wrapped around his finger - quite literally in this case. But little Alex? Simply put he was an asshole. A spoiled, abusive, manipulative asshole. Things between them started out innocently enough - Jess playing with him and changing his diapers when he was a baby to playing video games, watching movies, and going out on ‘sibling’ dates with him now. However, the past couple weeks things have been getting more of a sexual charge to them. More than once, she had a suspicion he was watching her while she was changing and showering, and she had a sneaking feeling he had watched her while she masturbated the night before.

But things had gotten worse. Today he wanted his friends to come over for a sleepover since their parents were out of town. Normally she would be able to convince her brother to see things her way or she’d at least be able to compromise with the little terror; but she just wasn't able to get anywhere with him. So she relented and they went to pick them up. If she knew what she knew now...well, she didn't want to travel down that road.

The car ride was another hint. Normally Alex was a little more handsy than a little brother should be, a hand on her knee, her thigh, her stomach. But this? This was different. She had managed to pack five little - and not so little - boys into her mother's old minivan. And their hands seemed to be anywhere but in their own laps minding their own business. Alex was getting ever bolder throughout the car ride, his grimy fat little hand going from her knee to her thigh. Normally his hand just rested there, sometimes his fingertips brushing her pussy lips, but nothing that couldn't be excused as an accident. This? There was no confusing this for an accident.

Alex’s fat little hand was rubbing her thigh, brushing against her covered pussy lips every so often and lingering for far too long when they did. Another hand had slipped up her white v-neck t-shirt and was exploring her tummy. Then a pair of more adventurous hands grabbed her budding tits, mashing them together before it's owner twirled his little fingers around her areolas before flicking her nipples with his thumbs. One of the hands was soon replaced by another less experienced but no less eager one and the hand that was on her breast found its way up to her throat. She felt the fingers tighten around her slim throat, but not tight enough to choke her, just enough to let her know she wasn’t the one in charge.

“Kids…” Jess mumbled, laying back in her seat, barely paying attention to the road. “We...you can’t do...do this...its wrrong…”

Despite her words, her body wasn’t on the same page - Hell, she was having a hard time keeping her mind on the same page. Her pussy was drooling, her little nipples were hard as diamonds, and her hips started moving of their own accord, humping her eight year-old brother’s fingers as he rubbed her pussy.

“Is that why you’re humping your little brother’s fingers? Because you don’t want this?” Alex asked as he teased her needy cunt, “I thought it was because you were a wanton whore that lusted after kids.”

“Did you see the way this gringa puta (American whore) was looking at us ‘ese?” Juan was saying. “I bet she’s a pedo! The way she kisses you and hangs out with you all the time?” another kid added. “Pedos are bad!” another chimed in, “My mom said to call the cops when grown ups touch you!”

Her eyes shot wide at that. “I’m not a pedo!! You kids are rapists!!”

Another kid added, “Shut up fag! That only matters when the big person is a boy! If it’s a girl it’s okay!” “Yee especially if it's a white ho like dis skank!” a slightly deeper voice added.

Jessica shot a glance at the mirror for the first time since she picked up the last kid. She had several sets of hands on her. White, black, brown. Clean, grimy, sweaty. Thin, small, fat. Every size a kid’s hand could come in she imagined she had all over her body. Her neck, her teenage titties, her fit tummy, her pussy, her thighs. And what was even worse was it felt so good! She felt so hot, so desired. Her pussy was flowing like a river, her nipples were hard as rock and were probably poking against her shirt, but she couldn’t tell due to the little hands groping them. She wondered what she looked like - one of the hottest girls in her high school with all these horny, ughly, fat, disfigured little kids molesting her.

Her head rolled to the side, her blue eyes filled with lust, fiery red bangs covering part of her face, a small black hand holding her throat. “Alex...please…” she moaned out, looking at Alex. Her little brother was ugly. His face was deformed, squat, and looked more like something you’d see on a bulldog. As if the face wasn’t enough, he was fat. And not just overweight. He was obese. The seat deformed underneath his lardass and his tubby feet couldn’t even reach the floorboard of the minivan. But he was making her wetter than any boy at school ever did.

“Please what pedo bitch? You want to cum on your little brother’s fingers?” Alex dug his fingers into her crotch even more, making her squirm and swerve the van. “Better pay attention big sis. Hate for the cops to pull you over and find you diddling a bunch of kids.”

Her eyes returned to the road, struggling to pay attention as the boys kept groping her. Suddenly a hand slid into her shirt, underneath her bra. It encircled her orb, squeezing and fondling it. The feeling of the kid’s hot flesh on hers sent shivers up her spine. She looked up at the mirror, seeing a black hand inside her shirt, watching the imprint of the fingers of the black boy’s hand as he fondled her titty. Her sapphire eyes locked onto the beady brown eyes of the nigger fondling her.

“Ya like dat you racist little white bitch?” Jamal asked as he squeezed her titty, flicking the pink nipple. “My momma always said you was racist white trash.”

“Yeah, this little puta gringa sucia (dirty American whore) is a racist slut. Always asks me where my green card is”

“ ‘member when she wore that stupid MAGA shirt to school last week? I wanted to push her up against the lockers and make her cream on my fat nigga dick.” He grinned at her in the mirror. “Speaking of which, I bet you take a lot of nigga dick! Fat assed white girl like you? Bet you have a couple niggas in yo belly right now!”

“Either that or a couple beaners. You know how much dis perra (bitch) likes Taco Bell. Bet she goes behind the counter and fucks all the illegal aliens in the kitchen for a couple tacos!”

“That true whitie? You got a nigga in that baby oven? Or is it a spic? Or do you not even know?” he chuckled. “I bet dis racist MAGA skank don’t even know she fucks so many niggas and spics.”

When she didn’t answer, Jess felt his greasy black fingers tighten around her neck, choking her. “Answer me, bitch!”

“No…” she muttered meekly, eyes on the road - it looked like they were getting closer to home. These boys couldn’t have too much more in store for her, could they? She didn’t even want to think about when they got home. She’d have to lock herself in her room or something.

“No? Well sheit, I almost feel sorry for ya!” Once again, he leaned into her ear, locking eyes with her through the mirror. “I think I’ll even give you a little bit of a taste…”

And with that she felt the boy’s black hand release her breath and she breathed a sigh of relief. This situation was so fucked. She had heard stories from her friends about their boyfriends getting handsy with them in their vehicles - it seemed to be a common theme for high schoolers, even. Thankfully her boyfriend Jason was a gentleman and listened to her wishes to remain a virgin until their wedding. However, if she was being truthful, she was really saving it for Alex. She loved him. More than a sister should love a brother. But like this? And to top things off, he was so young! He shouldn’t even know about sex yet! And to put the cherry on top, she sure didn't want to be passed around among his friends. But here he and his gang of little terrorists were groping and boyhandling her like she was a cheap hooker.

All while she was being groped and molested like the most popular attraction at a petting zoo, one of Alex’s friends was filming every minute of her groping, and boy was it turning into quite the hot show especially with how visibly horny the eighteen year-old was. Jamal then decided to remove his hand from her tit, and boy did she feel better. That was one less greedy hand all over her nubile body.

She wanted to say she felt relieved...but then she felt Alex's fat little sweaty hand at her waist again. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour. He was unbuttoning her jeans and she wasn’t doing a damned thing to stop him. Then she felt his sweaty sausage fingers inside her pantyline, fingers poking and prodding, and her mind melted. It didn't take her eight year-old brother long to find his goal as he began rubbing and stroking her little clit.

Jessie let out a low moan and mumbled, "Holy shit…" under her breath.

"You like that you little slut? You like squirming on your little brother's fingers?" Alex spat at her.

Jessie nodded her head mindlessly. She was struggling to pay attention to the road - she was sure she looked like a drunk driver, and let alone what depraved scene played before the eyes of anyone who looked inside the van.

"You like being a play toy for a bunch of kids?" Alex asked as he ran his greasy fingers up and down her pussy entrance, teasing her wet teen hole one minute and then her clit the next.

"Alex…" she whined.

"Don't Alex me bitch!" he snapped as he smacked her, "Now answer the question you ginger skank!"

"Yes I am! I'm a kiddie diddling whore!"

As Alex was chuckling and saying “Good girl,” she heard some rustling around behind her and as the other hand from her breast was removed. Then she felt her white v-neck shirt being pulled down. She was able to weave her arms out of the sleeves to at least maintain what little control of the vehicle she had - the only control she had in this situation, it seemed, and even that was tenuous. She was left with her shirt pooled at her tummy, her breasts only protected by her pink bra - what good that would do. Then she felt another pair of hands on her tits, pulling down her bra. She looked in the mirror, watching as her teardrop shaped orbs of titflesh shook up and down. Jaun’s brown little hands soon returned though, squeezing her tits and rubbing her pink nipples between two of his thin fingers.

“You like that you blanca (white) whore? You like my wetback hands all over your freckled titties?”

Poor Jessie bit her lip, arching her back as she haphazardly took a turn. The last road she had to take before they were back on their property and she could hide in her room. She felt Alex’s fat little sweaty fingers inside her tiny teen pussy, buried into her till his first knuckle, he was working them in and out. Her hips rolled back and forth of their own volition, trying to fuck herself on Alex’s kiddie fingers.

Then she heard some more rustling and Jamal was back. But he didn’t start groping her. “Look at this bitch! We found your MAGA hat!”

She was confused. What in the world was this nigglet talking about? She looked at him in the mirror as he was carefully holding a red ball cap upside down. It almost looked like there was stuff inside it. But… She had no further time to complement what was in it was as Jamal swiftly stuffed it onto her head and pulled it down. She heard a swishing sound and immediately felt stuff running down her hair. 

“Ewww!” she squealed, nearly puking at the smell - it was horrendous. Acidy, salty, just flat rancid.

She immediately went to try to remove it but Jamal snatched her hand back, pulling her back into the seat. “The hat stays on. You’re a MAGA girl. You need your hat!”

“What’s in it?” she asked meekly.

Jamal chuckled as he brought one of his little black hands back to her nubile white titty. “It's a present from all us boys. Mostly my cuz Tyrone. But everyone’s been pissing and jacking off into that hat since ya picked us up.”

Her pretty freckled face went pale as she felt the vile contents of the hat leaking down her beautiful red hair. Chunky, yellowed little boy jizz, stale, sour-smelling piss, chunks of smegma. All of it was mixing with her shiny red hair, running down the strands of hair. She even felt some of what she assumed was piss rolling onto her slim shoulders. Despite how humiliated she felt, she couldn’t help but feel aroused, her pussy getting even wetter. She told herself that was because of her eight year-old brother molesting her teenage cunt, but she knew better.

“She doesn’t seem bothered by all that pee and cum.” One of the boys said. “It’s probably because the pedoslut does Alex’s laundry. Gets off masturbating to his dirty underwear.” Another retorted. “Ew! That’s disgusting!” The first one said.

“You wanna see something disgusting?” That sounded like Jamal, but it was too quiet to be sure. Sure enough, his hand left her firm tit for a few seconds. It returned, but this time right in front of her face.

Her pretty sapphire eyes shot out of her head. It was covered in yellow smegma, piss, and stray strands of thick black pubes. She was having a hard enough time keeping breakfast in with all the piss, kid jizz, and smegma adorning her hair. That almost proved to be too much.

“Open up pedoskank. It’s time for your first taste of nigglet dick! You gon’ love dis sugartits.”

She wasn’t sure why, but she obeyed and opened her mouth. She saw the little nigger brat give her a toothy grin as he slid his finger into her mouth. At first she kinda sat there with his filth-covered finger in her mouth, unsure of what to do.

“Well it anit gonna suck itself, MAGA pedobitch. Get to work!”

And get to work she did. Having never sucked a cock before she wasn’t quite sure what to do, but it didn’t take a genius to suck cock. Wrapping her full lips around the nigglet’s thin finger, she started sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down it. She felt herself gagging and choking just from the putrid smell and taste of the pooled up dickcheese and piss and swore she almost vomited when she slurped her tongue around and over his black finger. But she succeeded in cleaning off that nigglet’s finger.

Apparently he wasn’t done with her mouth - probably egged on by seeing her turning into their driveway, despite how long of a driveway it was. Jamal jabbed another finger into the eighteen year-old white girl’s mouth, beginning to finger fuck her mouth roughly. All throughout this, Jessie started gagging even more, tears starting to stream from her pretty blue eyes as the nine year-old nigger fingered her mouth.

And then it was finally over. Jessie was parking the minivan and leaned against the steering wheel as the kids let go of her to pile out of the minivan. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved to pull her white v-neck back up. That was a mistake. Out of nowhere, Alex slapped her - actually slapped her! - and ripped her hand away from her shirt.

“You think we’re done with you, you dumb pedo whore?” He wrapped his fat sweaty, and thoroughly coated with her juices, sausage fingers into her hair and yanked her over so she was forced to lean over against his boy tits. “This day isn’t nearly over yet. Now get your dumb ginger ass out of this vehicle and get on your hands and knees.” He pulled her closer, pressing her nose against his ratty shirt, making her nostrils sting with both his unwashed scent and the rancid combination of bodily fluids that leaked out of the MAGA hat. “Do you understand?”

She nodded her head rapidly, tears rolling out of her blue eyes, her breath hitching. “Y...yes Sir…”

“Good.”

With that, he pushed her away from him and waddled his fat ass out of the van. Feeling even more humiliated than before, the pretty eighteen year-old redhead crawled out of the vehicle on her hands and knees. Her v-neck and bra were still pooled around her midsection and her pants were pulled down to just above her knees. That left her perky tits and tight white pussy on display for the group of horny boys surrounding her. She felt so exposed.

Jessica expected to be raped the minute she crawled out of that van. Or at the very least, fondled and molested. But nothing happened, the boys just surrounded her quietly; until Alex waddled around the van, using a hand to hold himself up. Jessie looked up at him with pleading blue eyes, begging him to let her go inside. She’d do whatever he wanted, as long as it was just him and her. But today just wasn’t that poor girl’s day. Instead, Alex climbed atop her back, almost making her collapse onto the gravel driveway as he drove the air from her lungs.

“Oh God,” she croaked out.

She hadn’t given Alex rides on her back since he started gaining weight and she was struggling to bear it now. The boy was beyond fat or chubby - he was obese. No two ways about it, his chins had chins. Her limbs shook and threatened to give out when he gathered up her cum-coated red hair in a hand and pulled it back like a bridle. He jabbed his worn and dirty sneakers into her sides and slapped her exposed ass with a meaty smack.

“Giddy up piggie!!!” Alex shouted, urging her forward. It would almost be cute if he hadn’t just got done fingering her and the boys surrounding her laughing and making crude remarks hadn’t just been groping her.

So she trudged forward, straining to put one arm forward and pull the other up, dragging her obese little brother atop her back. His fat ass caused her bubble butt to really stick up in the air, her pussy soaking wet despite the situation. The other boys were commenting on this. “Look at her, she’s wetter than the pool!” one said. “I told all you ‘eses this perra blanca tonta (dumb white bitch) was a born puta!” Jesus said. “Ayyy, all this white trash whore needed was some real men - or boys - to put her in her place.” One of the black boys said - this one sounded like Tyrone.

“Alex…” Jessie whined, barely audible, groaning underneath his weight as she pushed forward. “Please…I’ll…”

“Shut the fuck up you stupid pig!!” he said, brutally spanking her ass several times, “Pigs don’t talk they oink!”

“You can’t…”

She should have known better. Alex kicked her roughly in the hip, causing her to cry in pain and almost topple over. Luckily she kept her balance despite the extra hundred-and-twenty pounds she was forced to lug around.

Tears streaming down her pretty face, she accepted defeat. “Oink, oink, oink!!” she squealed as she struggled forward, finally feeling the concrete of the sidewalk underneath her hands and knees. Feeling elated at being so close to the door, Jessie pushed forward, oinking and squeeing as she did so, trying to put up a good act as a pig. “Oink, oink!! Squee!! Squee!!!”

Feeling absolutely subhuman, Jessie arrived at the door, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders when Alex finally got off her back and waddled in front of her. Grabbing hold of her chin, he forced her gaze up and stared into her eyes, red from crying. He stroked her cheek almost affectionately.

“Good pedo pig. Now go take a shower and get cleaned up. You smell disgusting,” he said dismissively as he turned and waddled his fat ass into the house.

The boys followed him in, all of them grabbing generous handfuls of her ass and tits. The last boy, a diminutive, ugly, and scrawny little nerd whose name she thought was Aron or Eric stopped in front of her, holding a phone. He offered her his tennis shoe, motioning her with his head. She looked at him in dumbfounded confusion.

“Go on, pedo. Thank me.”

She sighed one last defeated sigh before leaning forward and kissing his dirty tennis shoes, pushing her fat bubble butt up in the air. “Thank you, Sir!! Thank you for making this pedoslut’s day!!”

He chuckled and put the phone away, turning inside. “No, thank you! That was a wonderful show you put on for us. I didn’t think you were such a depraved whore.”

And with that, she was left alone with her thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or even if you didn't, please leave a comment with any praise, criticisms, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or even if you didn't, please leave a comment with any praise, criticisms, etc.


End file.
